


Главная Награда

by IvanStradaltsev



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanStradaltsev/pseuds/IvanStradaltsev
Summary: По большому счету, их миссия окончилась ничем. Но, возможно, Кэл просто не заметил главной награды?
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Главная Награда

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к игре "Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order".

Наос III был почти так же холоден, как и Зеффо, но на нем не было таких диких бурь. Кэл мрачно смотрел на закат, размышляя обо всем произошедшем. И мысли эти его не радовали.

После их эскапады с вылазкой в штаб Инквизиторов Богано заполонили штурмовики, и команда «Богомола» фактически потеряла свою базу. Датомир в принципе не мог быть безопасным убежищем — окрестности Гробницы Куджета заполонили ведьмы-зомби и окончательно озверевшие Братья Ночи, а остальная планета была во власти чудовищной датомирской фауны. Кэл хотел было попросить Меррин помочь, но остальным уже приглянулся Наос III. Холодный, но безопасный мир, где власть Империи была чисто номинальной. Глубокое захолустье, которым даже хатты не интересовались.

Местное светило уже наполовину зашло за горизонт, и Кестис снова погрузился в мрачные думы.

По большому счету, их миссия окончилась ничем. Да, голокрон со списком чувствительных к Силе детей не достался Империи. Но и их с Цере «огрызок Ордена» этот список не получил — Кэл перерубил голокрон, толком не изучив хранившуюся в нем карту-список. Тогда им всем казалось, что уничтожить голокрон — это мудро и правильно. Но сейчас… Сейчас Кестис уже не был в этом уверен.

Да, голокрон с готовым списком Империи бы здорово помог, но ведь банального теста на мидихлорианы никто не отменял! Что мешает им просто провести массовые тесты крови на всех подконтрольных мирах? Конечно, это будет очень дорого и долго, но в итоге руках Инквизиторов окажется практически тот же самый список. Кэл и Цере лишь оттянули неизбежное.

Стоило ли дергать ранкора за хвост ради всего этого? Стоило ли так рисковать, потакая посмертному капризу Эно Кордовы, помешавшемуся на давно вымершем народе?

«Может быть вообще не стоило спасать Прауфа, и так подставляться?» — во время миссии эта предательская и страшная мысль все чаще посещала голову Кэла. Он понимал, что никогда бы в жизни не совершил такой сделки с совестью, но с каждой высадкой, на которой его пытались убить, с каждым «отходняком» от стимов, которые Кэл колол себе чуть ли не пачками, эта мысль казалась Кестису все менее крамольной.

«Но ведь было и что-то хорошее?» — эта мысль также преследовала Кэла, давая силы двигаться дальше. В конце концов, он освободил рабов-вуки на том имперском заводе! Он одолел Горгару, ужас Датомира! И, возможно, помог Трилле Судури вернуться на Светлую Сторону.

— Кэл? — раздался голос за спиной Кестиса.

— Привет, Меррин, — Кэл улыбнулся и обернулся. Сестра Ночи возникла незаметно, как всегда. — Тебя Цере прислала?

— Цере еще не отошла от твоей речи, — ответила Меррин, садясь рядом. — Теперь ищет все об Энакине Скайуокере. Из того, что еще не стерли.

— Я перегнул палку, наверное? — спросил он у датомирки. — Не надо было так грубо…

— Ты сказал то, что думаешь, — мягко ответила Меррин. — Разве это плохо?

— Я сорвался, — мрачно сказал Кэл. — Поддался гневу. Джедаи не должны так поступать.

— Не те ли джедаи, которых ты полчаса назад разнес в пух и прах? — в голосе Сестры Ночи были слышны нотки иронии. — Ты бы уж определился со своими взглядами!

— Я не знаю, какие у меня взгляды, понятно?! — огрызнулся Кестис и тут же пожалел об этом. — Прости.

Датомирка придвинулась к нему и положила голову ему на плечо. Кэл машинально, не задумываясь, приобнял ее в ответ. Кестис понимал, что происходит между ними, и был в смятении: одна его часть корила себя за нарушение устоев Ордена, а другая ехидно подсовывала давние воспоминания, которые и заставили Кэла сорваться на Цере…

…Джанда тоже заметила, что Кэл и Меррин сильно сблизились, и завела дурацкую привычку не давать им оставаться наедине. И если Сестру Ночи это только веселило, то Кестиса все больше и больше начинало раздражать. А сегодня, во время ужина, Цере вдруг заговорила об устоях и традициях Ордена:

— Джедаи забыли о своем предназначении, — Джанда говорила с Гризом, но все время поглядывала на Кэла. — Война сильно изменила Орден. Многие ценности были отброшены. На многое стали закрывать глаза, например на привязанности…

— Ну все, хватит, — резко сказал Кестис. Джанда, прерванная на полуслове, удивленно посмотрела на него. — Ты мне всерьез сейчас мораль будешь читать?

— Э… Кэл, я просто… — растерянно заговорила Цере.

— После всего, что было? — Кэл все сильнее наседал на Джанду. — После Триллы? Или ты мне сейчас скажешь, что произошедшее на Нуре — это была не привязанность?

Лицо Цере окаменело, Гриз старательно притворялся мебелью, а Меррин с выпученными глазами уставилась на Кэла. BD-1 спрятался где-то под столом, вместе с богликом. Наконец, Цере заговорила бесцветным голосом:

— Я просто хотела сказать, что выжившим нужно равняться на лучших. Скажем, Оби-Ван Кеноби…

— Кеноби, говоришь? — Кэл закатил глаза. — Ты слышала когда-нибудь про Сатин Крайз? Мандалорскую герцогиню?

Цере посмотрела на Кестиса, словно тот отвесил ей пощечину.

— Это были лишь слухи! — воскликнула женщина. — Непроверенные!

— То-то, когда Дозор Смерти эту Крайз в плен взял, Кеноби на Мандалор подорвался, только его и видели! — припечатал Кэл. Гриз смотрел на него с открытым ртом, Меррин задумчиво смотрела в пустоту, а у Цере задрожали губы.

— А еще поговаривали, — продолжил Кестис, глядя прямо в глаза Джанды. — Что до Крайз у Кеноби был короткий тайный роман с Сири Тачи, — он отвел взгляд от Цере и усмехнулся. — Среди клонов даже ходила шутка, мол, «Кеноби предпочитает блондинок». А уж про его падавана бывшего я вообще промолчу!

— А что с ним? — вдруг спросил Гриз и тут же пожалел об этом. Кэл вновь посмотрел на Цере, взгляд которой буквально умолял его остановится, и ответил:

— Энакин Скайуокер дружил с той набуанкой, из оппозиции, — голос Кестиса сочился ядом. — Падме Амидалой.

— Дружил? — осторожно переспросил Дритус.

— Ага. Дружил, крифф, конечно! — ядовито ответил Кэл. — Да к концу войны последний юнлинг уже понимал, что Скайуокер ее трахал! И обрюхатил даже!

Настала гнетущая тишина. Гриз смотрел на Кестиса, будто увидел его в первый раз. Меррин бросала взгляд то на Кэла, то на Цере. Джанда отрешенно смотрела в пустоту.

— О «неуставных» отношениях Фисто с Секурой не говорил только ленивый, — Кестис продолжал смотреть прямо на Цере. — И это я только про привязанности говорю. И все это не во время войны началось. Еще до Джеонозиса почти треть Ордена можно было смело выгонять, за нарушение Кодекса и Устава. Вечно непросыхающего картежника Воса, например…

— Довольно, — холодно перебила его Цере. — Возможно, в Храме все было не так радужно, но Совет делал все возможное и…

Кэл расхохотался. Джанда с недоумением уставилась на него.

— Совет? Делал все возможное? Да ничего они не сделали! — воскликнул Кестис. — Только делали вид, что все в порядке, да падаванов с юнлингами все сильнее стращали Кодексом и Уставом, пока мастера с рыцарями все больше про Кодекс и Устав забывали! Попахивает лицемерием, знаешь ли…

Кестис встал из-за стола и направился к выходу. BD-1 уже собирался забраться на плечи, но Кэл отмахнулся от дроида со словами:

— Не сейчас, BD, — Кестис обернулся к остальным и сказал. — Пойду, проветрюсь. Кстати, — он взглянул на Цере. — Наш славный и мудрый Совет Магистров за тринадцать лет не разглядел ситха у себя под носом. По всей Галактике искали, а он каждый день перед ними в кресле Канцлера сидел, да распоряжения им отдавал!

Кэл быстрым шагом спустился по трапу, исчезая в лучах закатного солнца…

…Сейчас Кестису было немного стыдно за сказанное. Идеальных людей не бывает, и джедаи не были исключением. Что, впрочем, не оправдывало Цере, вдруг решившей стать наставником в вопросах Кодекса.

— А почему про Скайуокера ищет? — вдруг спросил он у Меррин. — Почему не про Кеноби?

Сестра Ночи пожала плечами.

— Я не особо поняла, — ответила она. — Вроде Скайуокер был на каком-то особом счету. Пророчество какое-то…

Кэл лишь хмыкнул. Со Скайуокером он никогда не пересекался, а о пророчестве об Избранном знал лишь понаслышке. Наверное, для Джанды это что-то значило.

— Не ты один разочаровался в своих людях, — прошептала Меррин. Кестис с удивлением посмотрел на датомирку.

— Когда этот… калишец-киборг вырезал всех Сестер, Талзин, Мать нашего шабаша, просто сбежала, — голос Сестры Ночи дрожал. — И даже не пришла проверить, выжил ли кто! Я ее искала, а нашла только Братьев Ночи!

— Ну, это тоже твой народ? — спросил Кэл. — Братья?

— Не совсем — прошипела Меррин. — Братья Ночи были обязаны служить Сестрам. Они были нашими… рабами в каком-то смысле. Когда я была маленькой, то не понимала, что в глубине души Братья Ночи нас ненавидели. Когда Гривус пришел нас убивать, они даже не пошевелились. Просто ждали, пока всех Сестер убьют. И они точно не обрадовались, когда я объявилась.

— Но на Датомире они тебе подчинялись! — удивленно воскликнул Кестис. — Они чуть не убили меня несколько раз, по твоему приказу!

Сестра Ночи вздрогнула, а Кэл мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник: они старательно избегали разговоров об их первых встречах на Датомире.

— Ты был в Яме, — холодно сказала Меррин. — Ты «прочитал» Яму, и знаешь, как я держала Братьев в узде.

Кестиса скривился, вспомнив жуткие крики забрака, отпечатавшиеся в Отзвуке Силы. Порой Кэл забывал, что датомирка выросла в мире жестокого матриархата, где женщины были гораздо выше мужчин по положению.

— А потом друзья тех, кого я скинула в Яму, ушли к Маликосу, — припечатала Сестра Ночи. — Наверное, он тоже пообещал им месть. Месть последней Сестре Ночи и долгожданную смену ролей. Чтобы Братья были господами, а я — их рабыней.

Солнце зашло за горизонт, на небе засияли звезды. Задул холодный ветер, и Джедай с Сестрой Ночи прижались друг к другу, чтобы согреться.

— Может, стоило быть с ними помягче? — осторожно спросил Кэл.

— Нет, — ответила Меррин. — Я не жалею о том, что делала. Уже поздно было что-то менять. Если бы не жестокость и не магия Сестер, то Братья бы меня еще при первой встрече прикончили.

— Наверное, мы все где-то облажались, — пробормотал Кестис.

— Наверное.

Они оба еще некоторое время наслаждались тишиной. Холодный ветер усилился, а мир вокруг окончательно погрузился во тьму.

— Надо идти, — сказал Кэл, вставая. — А то «Богомол» в этой темени не найдем.

— Постой, — раздалось у него за спиной. Кестис обернулся, и увидел Меррин, стоявшую прямо перед ним.

— Меррин? — тихо спросил у нее Кэл. — Что-то не так?

— Все в порядке, — ответила датомирка. — Просто… — она положила руки Кестису на плечи. — Не хочу облажаться в этот раз, — Меррин коснулась своими губами губ Кэла.

Кестис не торопился отвечать. Сестра Ночи нахмурилась и спросила:

— Ты чего, Кэл? Разве ты не хотел этого сам?

— Что? Нет, я… Вообще, мне казалось, что ты… — Кэл замялся. — Ну знаешь, та история про твою подругу… Илиану… Ну мне и подумалось, что ты предпочитаешь женщин, так что…

Меррин тяжело вздохнула и усталым голосом ответила:

— Не будь таким узколобым! — она вновь поцеловала его, и в этот раз Кестис ответил на поцелуй.

Может ему лишь показалось, что их приключение закончилось ничем? Возможно, он просто не заметил главной награды?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю эту работу Respawn Entertainment вообще и Винсу Зэмпелле в частности. Благодарю вас за единственную вменяемую игру по "Звездным Войнам" от EA и хорошее вложение в диснеевский канон.


End file.
